


Team G.O.S.T

by CaseyNiles1234



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyNiles1234/pseuds/CaseyNiles1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new group of hunters arrives at Beacon via transfer from Atlas. They end up getting themselves involved in some pretty crazy adventures.</p><p>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving at Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ghost arrives at Beacon after a long flight.

**Grayson P.O.V**

It was the sudden rocking of the airship that woke me from my sleep.

"Apologies everyone, we're experiencing some turbulence," the voice over the intercom said.

Letting out a yawn, I sat up and stretched, earning a series of pops from my back.

"Sleep well?"

Turning, I saw my teammate Sterling sitting a few feet away.

"Yeah. How long until we arrive?"

"About 20 minutes." She said, checking her scroll.

"Thanks."

I leaned back in my seat, taking in my surroundings.

The huge ship seemed so quiet when there was only one team on board.

It felt so peaceful.

"Ugh! God I hate these things!"

Never mind.

I looked over to my teammate Typhoon standing a few feet away looking out a window.

"I don't see anything to complain about. We're heading to Beacon in a secure ship," Sterling said she checked her scroll.

"That's just it!" Typhoon replied, stepping away from the window. "This ship is high in the air, out in the open!"

We looked at each other trying to figure out the point of Typhoon's rambling, but we couldn't figure it out. Octarine just cleaned his staff, staying quiet as always.

"So?" I asked, still trying to figure out what got him so upset.

"So?! That still leaves us vulnerable to a Grimm attack! For all we know a flock of Nevermore could be heading towards us right now!" Typhoon cried, quickly turning back towards the window.

"Typhoon, how many times do we have to go over this?" Sterling asked, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "This ship has fully charge shields that can deflect any attack from a Grimm."

"Yeah, and even if they manage to break through, there are several automated turrets that'll mow them down as soon as their in range." I added.

"That still doesn't change anything!" Typhoon stated, as he stared out the window.

"Forget it, he'll never change his mind," Sterling sighed as we watched Terror's dramatics.

The ride continued on in peace for about 30 minutes before it was announced that Beacon was close.

"I wonder what Beacon it like?" I mean, it must've been a pretty big deal for us to get transferred there," I pondered.

"I don't know Ghost, I've heard it's really beautiful, and that it's one of the best academies in Remnant," Sterling replied.

"Oh please! No schools better than Atlas," Terror stated.

"I guess we'll have to see when we get there Ghost," Sterling responded.

At that moment a red light flashed above our heads signaling our descent. We immediately buckled our seat belts and waited for it to finish.

* * *

**Sterling P.O.V**

We unbuckled ourselves as soon as the green light flashed above us, we got up and retrieved our weapons, I reached for my satchel that contained my arrows as well as my bow. As i equipped them I noticed Ghost looking nervous as he adjusted his gun, curious I approached him, he flinched slightly when I placed my hand on his shoulder he relaxed when he saw it was me.

"You ok?" 

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Well," He started before he hesitated, what we screw things up. You know that I've always made mistakes at Atlas, and now that we're in a new school I'm afraid I'll make more. I-

I instantly shut up by grabbing both his shoulders, causing him to look at me startled.

"Ghost, you're a great leader no matter what you say. Sure you have your ups and downs by that's all part of being a leader. I know you're scared, but I'll be right behind you throughout our time here."

Ghost blinked several times, I could actually see tears forming. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do," I assured him, "You're my friend and I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, someone has to keep you from being an idiot."

Ghost wiped away a tear before hugging me. "Thanks Sterling, you're the best."

"Aww, that's so sweet, you big nerd," I replied, hugging back, while ruffling his hair.

After separating we joined up with Octarine and Terror as the ramp opened up.

"Here we go," I heard Ghost say with new found determination. I smiled at that. All it took was a little encouragement. 

* * *

**Grayson P.O.V**

Once we were out of the ship we were greeted none other by Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. They weren't kidding, Miss Goodwitch was pretty terrifying. Just making eye contact with her could make your blood run cold.

Ozpin however, was like a puzzle. He looked so mysterious, like a chess game that never ended, and his eyes seemed to carry a lot of burden. I was drawn out of my thoughts when he spoke.

"Grayson Ghost, Octarine Genesis, Sterling Blue, and Typhoon Terror. Welcome to Beacon Academy. We're honored that you could join us", he said as he held out his hand.

"The honor is ours," I replied as I shook it, "We're are very excited about working here with you."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee that I just noticed in his hand. "Allow me to introduce Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at this school."

She acknowledged us with a brief nod all while keeping her stern face. Which sent shiver down me and my teammates spines.

"Would you and your team care for a tour?" Ozpin asked, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"That would be nice," I replied, as me and my team followed him and Goodwitch into Beacon.

"Well guys, this is it," I said to them as we entered Beacon. "Or new assignment."

"You are aware of your objectives correct?" Professor Goodwitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Professor," Sterling responded. "We know what's expected of us."

"Good."

"I've been meaning to inquire about that Professor Ozpin," I commented, causing the Headmaster to turn to me. "Why did you choose us for this?"

Ozpin merely smiled and too a sip of coffee. "I'm afraid that answer is for another day."

I looked at my teammates in confusion, wondering what Ozpin meant.

* * *

Two figures watched the group from afar, making sure not ot be seen.

"We gotta warn the boss," one said to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is now fully complete.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Team GOST get acquainted with their new classmates.

**Typhoon P.O.V**

After we got situated in our new room I went out to the courtyard to give my armor a good scrubbing. Now this was a pain in the ass, due to the fact that my armor was mainly black in color with a little bit of red here and there, which made it really difficult to locate any dirt. So I had to basically scrub all over; the armor around my left arm was a huge hassle since it was bigger than my right.

I spent few hours trying my best to scrub out any dirt or debris from my armor. When I finally finished it was half past twelve. Wiping the sweat from my brow I decided to head out and get some lunch. After packing up my armor I left the courtyard, only to bump into another student sending them to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked, setting my bag down and helping her up.

"Yes, thank you," the student replied in an accented feminine voice as she stood up. "You really startled me there."

I chuckled, "yeah. I get that a lot due to my size."

"I can see why. I mean, you are pretty...big..."

She trailed when she looked at me but I didn't seem to notice since I was too busy staring at her.

She was really cute, she had innocent brown eyes, long beautiful brown hair that reached past her shoulders, but what really made her look so adorable was the two bunny ears.

She looked away blushing in embarrassment, mostly likely from me staring at her, and I couldn't help blush as well. We stood there in awkward silence for a few moments. Hoping to fix the awkwardness I introduced myself.

* * *

**Velvet P.O.V**

I looked away to hide blush after I saw his face. He was so...hot! His red eyes, and messy black hair really brought out his personality. He seemed big and powerful yet soft and gentle. He even had a small scar on his lower lip adding to his prowess, and just thinking about it made me blush even more.

"...at's yours?" I was drawn out of my thoughts by him speaking.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked timidly, causing him to lightly chuckle.

"I said my name is Typhoon Terror. What's yours?" He repeated, holding out his hand.

"Oh, many name is Velvet," I replied, shaking it. "Velvet Scarlatina."

"It's nice to meet you Velvet," He responded smiling, causing me to blush even harder. I had to get away from here before he noticed.

"Well it was nice meeting you Typhoon, but I have to get back to my room," I half-said half-shrieked as I hurried passed him.

"Alright then...," he replied awkwardly. "It was nice meeting you too."

As I made it to my teams room, I quickly closed the door. I leaned back against the wood, hugging my books to my chest as I recalled what just happened.

The fact that a boy I just met made me blush was a bit outside my character. I was usually more reserved about things of this nature, but in this instance I couldn't help but show it.

Leaning off the wall, I decided to get a head start on my homework, but I couldn't resist drawing a doodle of Typhoon in my notebook later that evening.

* * *

**Sterling P.O.V**

After unpacking all of my things, I decided to explore the school. It was a pretty nice place not unlike Atlas, clean halls, a beautiful amphitheater, and a mess hall. Oum knows how strong Terror's appetite is.

Hey there hot stuff," a voiced called out.

Turning around, I saw a huge boy in armor with short orange hair and indigo eyes. He was a couple feet away leaning with on the wall giving me a lustful look. I instantly hated him.

"I couldn't help but notice you seem a little lost," he smirked, sliding up next to me. "Maybe I can give you a tour?"

"Not on your life," I turned to walk away when I felt him grab my arm.

So, I gave him an appropriate answer. A kick to the shin, and a power slam into the ground.

* * *

Octarine turned the page in his book. For the past hour he sat in the library, enjoying the piece and quiet.


End file.
